Flat panel speakers have been used in a variety of applications, including wall mounted units. Of particular interest are flat panel speakers that are incorporated into visual displays, such as computers and televisions, wherein the vibrating member, or diaphragm, comprises an optically clear cover positioned over the display. In some instances a glass substrate comprising the display panel itself may form the vibrating member. In either case, the reproduction of stereo sound from a single vibrating member can be particularly challenging.